Ficlet 11: Deodorant Intrigue
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Another Greg and Sara ficlet. What happens when Greg watches one too many deodorant commercials? Take a look. Not set in any specific time period.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a simple fan and writer.

A/N: Another Greg/Sara ficlet. A challenge involving deodorant and a kiss. This is what I came up with. Not set in any specific time period or canon. Just a sill, short piece.

**Ficlet 11: Deodorant Intrigue**

Sara was eating her lunch in the break room. Crime was slow today and she was working on a cold case. How boring. Everyone else was out on a field assignment, so she figured no one would care if she took her break early. 

"Hey, Sara how you doing?"  
"Greg?"

Sara looked up, he just entered wearing a nice, black suit. Wow he looked great... his hair was styled and he was wearing some dark blue shades. 

"Don't you have a court day?" Sara put her sandwich down.  
"Yeah. They called for recess so I swung by to see if anyone needed any help," Greg looked around and took a seat across from her.

"Nope. I'm doing some lab work, everyone else is on a case. Nothing much is going on," Sara sighed. Then she looked at Greg, scrunching up her nose, she leaned in.  
"Greg... what are you wearing?"  
"The suit? I bought it. I don't rent suits," he waved his hand as if he didn't believe she could suggest such a thing.

"No... you smell like... I don't know -- did you dump cologne on yourself?" Sara was trying to distinguish what he smelled like. It wasn't really overbearing or even that strong. But it was definitely distinct.

"Oh," he grinned, "You mean my deodorant?"  
"Deodorant is not supposed to smell that strong."  
"Well, I've been catching some commercials for those special deodorants for guys. You know, Tag body spray and Axe?" She looked blankly at him, so he just continued, "Those commercials always show the guys spray the stuff on, and all these girls swarm around him. I'm testing their little advertising. I couldn't decide which one to wear so I sprayed them both every where."

"Oh," Sara nodded in understanding. Only Greg would do something silly like this -- and pull it off without seeming completely insane. 

"So is it working?"  
"Huh?" Sara was lost again.  
"Do you _want me_?" Greg wagged his eyebrows and Sara burst out laughing.

Greg waited patiently until her laughter died down.

"I don't know," she spoke up, "You're gonna have to come closer. Maybe if you walk around, some of the other girls will _swarm around_ you."  
"Laugh all you want, but at the court house I got two phone numbers."

"...From women?"  
"Yes!" Greg leaned back on his chair, then sat back up, posing a question to a bemused Sara.

"What deodorant to _you_ use?"  
"I don't use any-" she tried to explain.

"Oh come one, you have to use _something_," Greg cut her off. He got up and leaned into her. She was more than surprised when he inhaled and stepped back for a minute.

"Well, what's that fruity scent," Greg asked, in a mock accusing tone.  
"I _do_ shower Greg." Sara gave him an exasperated look.  
"Oh. You're hair smells nice," Greg said lamely.

Suddenly, someone stepped up behind him. He didn't expect, and he definitely wasn't pleased at the voice that followed, "You know, that could be seen as sexual harassment, Greg. Do you need to go to the seminar?"

Greg turned around slowly, like a rabbit being cornered by a mountain lion.  
"Hey Grissom..." he replied weakly. His boss did not look happy, "I was just..."  
Greg turned to look at Sara. He shot her a look for assistance. After she watched him squirm for a few seconds, she got up and told Grissom, "Don't worry, he had my permission. He didn't believe I didn't wear perfume, so I told him to check and see."

Grissom pursed his lips, thinking it over.  
"Alright," he said at last, "Just don't do let me catch you doing that again," with that subtle warning, Grissom left.

Sara turned to Greg who looked somewhat relieved, "You know perfume can dull your senses. I don't wear any when I'm at work. That doesn't mean I don't wear deodorant or perfume at all."  
"Really?" Greg was getting his courage back, "When do you wear it?"  
"On dates and things like that," Sara smiled at him. "Would you like to know what kind?"  
"Sure..."

"Well, meet me after shift at my house," Sara grabbed her bag, but before she left, she turned around slowly, and walked up to Greg.  
"What-"  
She kissed him, cutting off his words. It was slow and lingering, and when she let go he still had his eyes closed, his lips puckered.

Sara gave him a pinch, which brought him out of it.

"Oww," Greg was a little dazed. Then he looked a Sara with a victorious smile, "So the deodorant thing did work!" 

---

_Expect more silly sandle challenges in the future. I've got a bunch of silly ficlets like these. Meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
